


I Can Make You A Man

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - All Human, Bottom!Cas, Cas is a bossy bottom, Dean has a Panty Kink, Fooling around in the car, Hand Jobs, Hidden by the Trench Coat Kinks Challenge, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, au - no supernatural, cross dressing, laurahits1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Charlie loves cosplay and just happened to have gotten VIP passes to see the shadow casting of the cult classic, Rocky Horror Picture Show, dragging Dean along for a night of dress up, singing, dancing and impossibly blue eyes.





	I Can Make You A Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [just-another-busy-fangirl](http://just-another-busy-fangirl.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and Hidden by the Trench Coats kink challenge.
> 
> The prompt for this was both the song ["I Can Make You A Man"](https://youtu.be/tEx8__ie6bg) from RHPS (but I kinda used the whole thing cause it went better than just the song... you'll see lol) and cross-dressing kinks. :)
> 
> Thank you [NavajoLovesDestiel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel) for looking this over and making me blush! :-*
> 
> Enjoy my lovies :) 
> 
> P.s. other songs referenced in this will be at the end notes ;)

Dean adjusted the leather cut vest he got just for the night. His best friend Charlie, dressed in a sequined tap dance outfit smiled at him as her her girlfriend Dorothy adjusted the straps of the apron on her french maid costume.

“You make a great Eddie, Dean!” Charlie chirped, clapping her hands. 

“Thanks?” He wasn’t quite sure what the hell was going on. Only that Charlie and Dorothy had VIP tickets to the Rocky Horror Picture Show and their buddy Kevin bailed at the last minute. Charlie gave him a crash course in the cult classic musical, but he still didn’t understand the appeal.

“Did you hear who is playing Frank this year?” someone asked in the line behind them.

“Oh yes! Castiel Novak!” Charlie offered.

“Never heard of him,” the person said.

“He’s a great guy. It’s actually surprising that he tried out for it. He played Brad last year and if I heard correctly his family flipped when they found out.” someone added.

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed Charlie to move forward with the line. She laughed and batted his hands away. “Just cause you’re my character’s boyfriend doesn’t mean you get to push me around, sir!” she teased before looking at the people behind them. “Cas is a good person. His family are bigoted religious jerks. I think he will make an awesome Frank and one that even Tim Curry would be proud of.” She nodded her head as if that was the final say in the matter.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by security coming to the line. 

“Gold VIPs, please follow me for meet and greets and photos.”

“That’s us!” Dean was pretty sure Charlie just did the same squeal she did at Comic Con when they met Nathan Fillion dressed as Zoe and Captain Mal. 

Dean didn’t know what to expect from this. When some dude with beautiful blue eyes asked him if he was a virgin he scoffed but Charlie quickly said yes which resulted in a giant red “V” painted upon his cheek with the lipstick. 

“Enjoy the show good looking,” Blue eyes said with a wink as Dean walked passed him through the theater doors.

The three of them had found a place in the center and waited for further instructions. The MC for the night advised the gold members that they were going to do photos first and then after the show they could do the official meet and greet.

“We actually have to wait, because our very own Frank is a diva and he wanted to scope out the virgins.” The short man with wavy golden hair explained. 

The crowd whooped and hollered as a resounding “Fuck you, Gabe!” was heard from off stage.

“You love me, Cassie.” The MC, Gabe, shot back before entertaining the audience. When it was time for pictures everyone lined up with their phones ready for the camera to be used. 

Dean didn’t want to do pictures. He was perfectly content with just taking the picture for the girls but Charlie has insisted that her Eddie was by her side. Finally the trio made their way up on stage with the cast and immediately the one dressed as Frank-N-Furter, complete with the platform heels and green surgical gown, called for the virgin. Dean rolled his eyes and glared at Charlie as she pushed him towards the actor. 

“Hey good looking,” the blue eyes from earlier smiled at him. “I’m Cas.”

Dean’s eyes flitted around his face, taking in the makeup on the guy. The dark eye shadow surrounding his eyes made the blue coloring stand out even more than before. The red coloring on his lips made them look fuller than before. All in all the makeup wasn’t that bad.

The guy taking pictures counted everyone down. Dean wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He could see Charlie and the other Columbia pose the same, tipping their top hat with a smirk. Dorothy and the other Magenta both grabbed a hold of Riff Raff. 

Right before the photographer - for lack of a better word - got to one, Cas turned into Dean’s side, lifting the surgical dress and his left leg up to Dean’s waist. On instinct alone, Dean’s hand reached out to hold the thigh against him. He bit back a groan at the feel of the muscled thigh encased in the fishnet stocking. 

Three more photos and in each one had Cas on Dean in some way or another. By the time the last picture was taken, Dean was half hard and wanting to see if he was wearing the same thing from the movie under that gown.

After photos were down and others came in, Gabe led a bunch of bullshit games to hype of the crowd including making the "Virgins" give their best sex noises. Dean quickly wiped the bright red V off his face so he wouldn't have to go on stage. When the lights dimmed and the iconic red lips flashed on the screen, Dean relaxed in his seat. 

The shadow casting made things interesting, acting out the scenes either on stage or along the aisle. They weren’t kidding when they said audience participation was expected. Audience members used the provided prop papers to pretend to be caught in the rain. Glow rings were used as flashlights and they even got out of their seats, dancing where they could to the _Time Warp_. 

When Cas strutted up and down the aisles in the black lingerie, singing along to  _ Sweet Transvestite _ , Dean was almost certain he purposely made his way over to sit in his lap and wiggle. He was also certain that seeing those thick thighs in fishnets, his round plump rear in matching black panties and the black leather and lace corset was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

During  _ Hot Patootie _ , Cas chased the actor playing Eddie with a prop ax, screaming and wailing for interrupting his introduction of Rocky.

Dean was lost to everything around him when Cas started to strut around on stage singing about making Rocky a man. The sexual innuendo nearly as strong as that which was running on the screen behind him as he moved his lithe body against Rocky’s. Dean couldn’t explain the jealousy he had, watching Cas touch the other actor in the golden hot pants, but it was there and it flared with each teasing touch and stroke as the song went on. 

When it was all said and done Charlie insisted that they go meet with Cas but should wait until the crowd died down, so the three of them moved to the front of the theater and waited. Eventually Benny, the actor who had been chased with an ax as Eddie came out and commented on Dean’s look.

Dean just laughed and explained that it was Charlie’s idea. Benny hugged Dorothy, clearly knowing her before letting them know that Cas should be coming out soon and that he was heading to Denny’s for a late night dinner. Charlie and Dorothy agreeing to meet him there later.

Finally Cas came out and looked completely different. His hair was wet as if he had just stepped out of the shower, face clean of the pale face and dark eyes and lips, a more natural healthy looking pink. He wore loose fitting jeans and a button down shirt, rolled to the elbows.

“Charlie! Dot! I’m so glad you two made it,” he greeted them with a wide smile that wrinkled both his nose and the corners of his eyes, hugging each closely.

Charlie scoffed. “As if we’d miss you big debut. You did great, Cas!”

“I agree,” Dorothy nodded.

Cas looked over at Dean. “What do you think?” Dean gaped at him, his voice some much more deeper now than it was earlier, catching him off guard. He had to shift in his seat to hide the obvious effect the sound was doing to his dick.

“Not bad.” 

Charlie rolled her eyes. “He did much better than that, Dean and you know it.”

Dean held his hands out as it to admit surrender. “I still need some convincing.” Dean’s green eyes challenging Castiel’s blues.

Dorothy took one look between the two of them and smirked. “Cas, give me your keys. You ride with Dean and give him some further convincing. Charlie and I will meet you guys at Denny’s.”

“Dot! You don’t know if Dean’s okay with taking someone he  _ just _ met,” Charlie stage whispered as her girlfriend started to push her towards the door.

Dorothy laughed. “It’s no different than when he takes the girls home from the bar.” Her comment makes Dean cringe as Cas, eyebrows shoot to his hairline.

Dean pulls his own keys out of his pocket. “Guess you’re with me.” Cas nods and motioned for him to lead the way. 

Neither man said a word as they walked to Dean’s baby. The sleek, black ‘67 Chevy Impala is barely visible in the back corner of the lot. He leads Cas to the passenger door, unlocking and holding it open for him. 

“Such a gentleman,” Cas teases as he slides in. 

The moment Dean takes his spot behind the wheel, Cas’s lips are on his. Hungry and needy, demanding entrance to Dean’s mouth. Dean moans into the kiss, pulling Cas onto his lap. Castiel’s tongue massages Dean’s, flicking around his mouth tasting him and his hands make quick work of the fly of Dean’s jeans. Dean moans and rolls his hips up into Cas making the other man’s hand brush along the outline of his solid cock.

Cas smiles against Dean’s lips. “Fuck, baby,” he breathes. “Hard for me already.”

“Your little lap dance didn’t help.”

Castiel chuckles, his lips moving along Dean’s jaw. “I knew you’d like that.”

“You’re so doing that again later with the fucking costume on,” Dean growls as Cas wraps his hand around Dean. His thumb rubs the precum along the swollen head.

“Gonna make me cum in the panties, Dean?” Castiel practically purrs his name as he begins to slowly stroke Dean.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean groans, dropping his head back onto the headrest. 

“I wish you could, Baby, but Charlie and the others are expecting us to be at dinner.” Cas stops his hand making Dean whimper. “I know, I know. I’m a tease, but unless you want cum on your shirt,” he tugs at the hem of Dean’s shirt.

“Shit, you’re right.” Dean moves slightly, Castiel helping him to remove his shirt. Dean cups Castiel’s face bringing his mouth back to his. “Your’s too, Cas.” 

Castiel nods, making quick work of the buttons as Dean undoes his belt and pants. Castiel digs his fingers into Dean’s biceps, moaning wantonly as Dean’s calloused hand rubs against the smooth sensitive skin at the head of his dick.

Cas watches as Dean pulls his hand back and licks the taste off the palm of his hand. “Fucking tease,” Castiel huffs.

“Shut the fuck up and give me your hand.” Castiel obeys, biting his lips as Dean licks the palm of his hand as well, never taking those sinful green eyes off of Castiel’s blue.

Dean’s other hand goes to the back of Castiel’s neck, pulling him closer and capturing his bottom lips between his. Dean holds them both in his spit slick hand and Castiel follows suit. Both men moving together in tandem, gasping and moaning between kisses, their hips rolling together as their strokes move fast.

By now, their foreheads are pressed together, panting into each other’s mouth as each flick of their wrist brings them closer, so close but not close enough. Dean’s free hand slides between Castiel’s fleshy cheeks, teasing him. Castiel begins to chant Dean’s name, his own strokes forcing Dean to increase their speed. Slowly Dean pushes the tip of his middle finger in, the tight pink rim taking him as Castiel comes undone. Shouting Dean’s praises as thick, hot, streams shoot over their hands and stomachs. Dean’s not far behind him, swearing as his own release rips through him like being chained to a comet. 

Cas reaches in the glove box for the baby wipes, carefully cleaning up his lover and tucking him away before taking care of himself.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean breathes, a lazy smile on his lips.

“Thank you for coming,” Castiel says softly giving Dean a soft peck on his lips.

Dean chuckles at the double meaning, knowing full and well what Cas was talking about. “Of course, Babe. But I think we need to tell the girls we’re dating.”

Cas nods putting his shirt back on. “I think Dot was on to us.”

“Well you weren’t subtle.”

“Me? You looked at me like you were gonna fuck me right there in front of everyone.”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Cas as he moves off of him. “And you’d let me.”

Castiel looks at him, wide eyed and innocent as if he was truly offended before breaking out in a wide grin. “You’re right. I’m a slut for you.” he shrugs. “And I do love an audience and hey if me being in lingerie does this to you every time, sign me the fuck up.”

Dean laughs, a full bodied laugh and shakes his head. “How the fuck did I find such a kinky bastard?”

“You love it.”

Dean really does. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Time Warp](https://youtu.be/W-lF106Dgk8)   
>  Sweet Transestite   
>  [Hot Patootie](https://youtu.be/pMRl55U0eDw)


End file.
